


【KKL】来自KK夫夫的七夕狗粮请签收（KT向）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	【KKL】来自KK夫夫的七夕狗粮请签收（KT向）

*校园风  
*第一次写不喜勿喷

七月，盛夏，校园。

堂本刚和堂本光一是跟随大部队到平御高中参加为期8天的学习的学生之二。除了都是一个姓以外，并没有什么交集。哦，不对，准确来说，还要除开两个人共同负责清点本班人数之外。

其实堂本刚一直很想吐槽，明明带队老师只给他一个人说了让他负责清点人数为什么堂本光一要莫名其妙地参与进来。

不过这样我的任务就轻松很多了。后来堂本刚美滋滋地想。

不过也正因为这个原因两位堂本为了信息交流方便就坐到了一起。本来也就是坐在一起，并没有什么，结果看热闹不嫌事大的长濑智也很不怀好意地吃瓜看戏。具体表现为在食堂吃饭时，堂本刚匆忙跑到人少的队列打饭，却被在另一边排队的长濑智也叫住：“刚，到这里来。”

“为什么？”

“因为光一在这里啊。”

面对这种情况堂本刚还是能一笑而过的。

开个玩笑嘛，原谅他。堂本刚暗想。

有的时候呢，光一也会让堂本刚晚自习之前在自习室里给他占位置，因为光一要去趁太阳未落山却又不热的时候踢足球，虽然光一更喜欢打游戏。

“占几个位置？”堂本刚考虑得很周到。

“一横排。”光一撂下一句话就自认为很帅气地离开了。

去你的。堂本刚对着他的背影翻了个大白眼，可还是帮他占了一排。

4天时间就这样很平静地过去了。

这天晚饭后，堂本刚照例来占位置，却发现堂本光一已经先占了两排位置了。

你都自己占了还找我占，玩儿我呢？堂本刚内心很委屈，决定去找光一问个清楚。他学着文艺青年的样子戴上耳机，在夕阳中缓缓走向球场。

翻过球场的栏杆，堂本刚喊道：“堂本光一！”无奈球场过于宽阔，光一并未听见。

好啊，竟然敢不回我？堂本刚更加委屈了，气冲冲地走出了球场，走了一会儿又觉得不行，必须要找他算账。他在球场旁的台阶上坐了下来，继续学着文艺青年的样子撑着头仰望天空。

天色未完全变暗，堂本刚隐约看到堂本光一那一群人走来。

“堂本光一！”在对方可听见的范围内，他很生气地喊道。

“刚君，怎么了？”光一停了下来，周围一群人也停了下来围观。

“你自己不是占了位置了吗？”堂本刚质问他。

“哦...但是我今天先到了就先占了，忘了跟你说了...你可以做我占的位置的。”完全没意识到对方生气原因的光一回答。

“堂本光一，你玩儿我呢？”

“别啊，别生气，怎么会呢，我是那样的人吗？”

“是吗？那你就是那种趁我趴在桌子上睡觉时帮我捋头发顺便摸几下我的头然后夹支笔在我耳朵上再找张照片留作纪念的人啰？！”堂本刚鼓起脸很理直气壮地说，“你这不就是在玩儿我吗？”

这下堂本光一明白了，这家伙在闹别扭呢。

他笑了笑，走了过去，将堂本刚轻轻搂过来揉了揉他的头很温柔地说：“好啦，别生气了，去上自习课啦！”

在夕阳下，一旁的足球队员发出了单身狗的哀嚎。


End file.
